<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teachers Pet by downforsomeherb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802277">Teachers Pet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/downforsomeherb/pseuds/downforsomeherb'>downforsomeherb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blood and Gore, Crossdressing Kink, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Character Death, Misuse of Syrup, Murder, Murder Husbands, Nonbinary Character, Oral, Self-Indulgent, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Build, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Weight Gain, femboy, murder boyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/downforsomeherb/pseuds/downforsomeherb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new student enrolls into a college where crossdressing isnt smiled upon and the new kid gets picked on and starts failing class. After escaping a toxic household it's all too much, but the German teacher with a cold tough love exterior stands up for him and helps him after school. So is it wrong to fall for him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe/Lawrence (Boyfriend to Death), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ren/Strade (Boyfriend to Death)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Teachers pet... if I'm so special why am I a secret...?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So... this was it... a fresh start... a new future... away from family and the stresses that followed. Ren Hana took a deep inhale and let in the fresh air of a new beginning. He grinned widely and strided confidently. He pushed the entrance doors open and greeted his world with his large grin. Eyes turned to him and some lingered before returning to their business.</p><p>Ren looked down at the paper in his hands which held his schedule and the locations of his classes. His eyes trailed to one class. "German?" He didn't remember signing up for it. Well he could always change it. He then paused, he should head there first since first impressions are everything. He walked into a classroom by the back stairwell and looked around, glasses drooping down his face a tad, pushing them up and freezing at the sight of a gentleman at the desk, not bothering much with introducing himself. Ren gulped shyly and scuttled forward. "U-um excuse me sir...?" The teacher perked up, not in excitement but in acknowledgement of another human in the room. "Hello there." Ren smiled, the accent was comforting, he wasn't going to learn some butchered version of the language. "Hello, you must be Strade? I'm Ren." Strade flashed a charismatic grin but it felt fake and rehearsed. Ren shifted nervously "W-well um... can you tell me a little bit about your class?" Strade batted his hand idly, sloppy hair sliding over his eyes a bit so he blew hard and let it flop elsewhere. "Well we learn german here Buddy, I must warn you. I'm not a hand holding teacher. If you want to pass you need to actually care and work hard. If you don't like lots of hard work and being forced to speak german in class starting day one, I suggest you switch out. M'kay?~" he cooed but it was bitter with a mocking grin to match. Ren flinched and pressed his knees together in a flush of shame and fear. The class sounded like too much and the teacher felt scary, like a serial killer scary. "Um... okay..." he nodded and bowed. A few students behind him snickered and he squeaked and pressed down near his behind, remembering he was wearing a pink skirt and pink traditional japanese school uniform. Strade raised a brow, just now noticing the unusual attire. Ren clicked his heels together as if he was in Oz and he'd hide away in his home... well... rinky dink apartment. He looked at his teacher and whimpered, he felt ashamed further as he felt like his teacher made such a confident head strong first impression and his reflected weakness. He felt shame rush into his cheeks and he ran to the men's room. He turned the handles on the sink to full blast and cupped his hands under the stream of water. He splashed his face, the edges of his ginger hair growing damp. He slowly looked up to see his red flushed face in the mirror. His glasses were covered in droplets. He decided the next day he'd dress more masculine, and avoid the humiliation all together. Besides, he liked wearing all kinds of things, he was sure he'd blend into white noise after a few days. That all went out the window when he stepped out shyly, face dry and hair wet. "What, did you just get back from mouthing someone off you whore?" Laughter echoed in the hall. He felt that shame dirty him again after trying so hard to wash it all away. He gulped and walked on, trying to ignore the tauntings. It only got worse when someone slapped glasses off his face. He bent down to pick them up only to have his rear end kicked. He collapsed on the floor, nothing to hide his feminine undergarments from people's cruel eyes and pointed fingers.</p><p>The rest of the day was a blur, acutely aware of all the eyes on him and whispers about him. He rushed home and shoved his clothes off and hid on his mess of blankets he used for a bed. He hugged his knees and sighed. Well.... at least he would come home to peace. No fighting parents... no harsh words, neglect, bruises, and bitter words. He smiled to himself, this wasn't so bad. He dealt with worse.</p><p>He lifted his head strong and high as he picked up a pajama gown and ran to his bathroom to bathe with bubbles and sweet smelling soaps. "Everything is going to be okay..." he repeated this mantra to himself as he lathered his arms and hummed in bliss. The warm water tingled against his skin and brought sweet numbness to his mind. He relaxed and let himself lay back and enjoy the warm water. After about an hour of self indulgence he rinsed and hopped out. He dried his face and took time to pamper himself with soothing head massages with the towel. Once done he got dressed and laid in his nest of blankets and pillows. "Good night..." he mumbled to himself as he felt a pang of loneliness hit his chest before he fell asleep.<br/>-<br/>The next morning Ren returned to school a new man. A baggy black and red jock jacket and jeans. He carried a duffel bag that held his school supplies, laptop, and some comforts from home. He greeted the very school that humiliated him with a smile and put in earbuds as he heard people whisper about him again. He entered his first class, math. He set an apple on the teacher's desk before he sat in his seat. He looked around and to his left was a tall thin young man. He looked like a chihuahua, shaking beside him. “Um.. Hello… What’s your name?” Ren offered and outstretched his hand. The young man jumped and slowly turned, long blonde hair slipping down his shoulders. “O-oh… I’m Lawrence.. Nice to meet you I guess.” He looked anxious, actually no, anxious was an understatement. Ren decided he’d offer some comfort to the young man beside him. He pulled out a synthetic poppy flower crown and put it on Lawrences desk. Lawrence gasped and immediately placed it on his head with a bright smile. “Want to be my friend Lawrence?” Lawrence looked very lively and nodded almost violently. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad after all.</p><p>Math went smoothly and on to English class he went. He didn’t find anyone friendly there and decided he’d just doodle sailor moon in his notebook. Next was Chemistry, he really liked the teacher for this class. He reminded him of some mad scientist with how invested he was in his work. Then came lunch. He packed lunch and snacks in case he made a friend. He saw Lawrence eating by himself beside a trash can. He ran over and smiled. “Hello… Lawrence was it?” Lawrence nodded. He held up something small and pressed it to his lips, inhaling and exhaling foul smelling smoke...weed… Ren didn’t mind, not a smoker himself but he wouldn’t let that stop him from meeting someone great. He pinched his nose and scooted away a bit. Lawrence held it up, offering Ren one, as is proper etiquette. “N-no thank you…” Ren’s eyes trailed to Lawrence’s head where the crown still rested. It brought a smile to his face. </p><p>They spent the lunch period mostly getting to know Ren since Lawrence didn’t speak much. Ren was excited for his next class, now was the time for better introductions. Ren entered the german classroom and headed straight for Strade. He reached into his duffle bag and handed Strade an apple. Awkward was the only word to describe how Strade looked. He held it and paused. “Uhhh… Thanks….” Ren beamed and nodded. At that, Strade couldn’t help but smile a bit, the new student was so refreshing. He set the apple on his desk and waited by his old fashioned chalkboard. Ren sat in his seat and opened his binder full of doodles and lined paper. He pulled out his pink glitter pen and waited for anything he might need to start with. “Guten Abend.” Strade announced, writing a long sentence in german on the chalkboard. Ren repeated with an eager grin and wrote it down with an inferred definition. However, Ren was the only person to repeat. Ren didn’t mind and kicked his feet happily. </p><p>Class went by fine until a paper hit the back of his head and some students laughed. Ren felt his stomach tighten and he felt sick to his stomach with dread. He lowered his head closer to his notebook and someone this time threw a condom wrapper at Ren from inside a crumpled paper. Ren saw it and growled to himself, feeling his pupils thin with anger and shame. The whole class went quiet as Strade slammed his fist harshly on the desk, Ren squeaking. Strade marched up to Ren like a military general and held up the paper and wrapper. “Alright, who's responsible for this?” Ren slumped in shame, thinking he was being falsely accused. Strade looked at the packaging and chuckled, a deep sadistic rumble sending sparks up Ren’s spine and making his cheeks flare up. “Well whoever it is, has nothing to offer you ladies~” He snickered and tossed it into the trash bin before slamming his fist on his desk again. “This is not a playdate or your friend’s house. This is my classroom and I will not tolerate some ignorant illiterate Scheißköpfe fooling around. Be a dumbass on your time, not mine.” Ren gulped and nodded and jumped as a finger pointed straight to him. “And Mr. Hana, see me after class.” He commanded. Ren could only tremble in place and hug his messy binder to his chest.</p><p>As everyone left the classroom Ren counted them, dreading the lecture that awaited him. His parents never had anything kind to say so he expected the worst. He teared up just thinking about it, but his thoughts were interrupted by Strade clicking his tongue and pointing to his desk. Ren waddled over as his legs felt like giving up on him. “Y-you wanted to see me sir?” Strade nodded and leaned against his palm. He looked like a lazy king looking down at his scum caked peasants. He eyed Ren before parting his lips to speak, Ren braced for the worst. “Would you like to change seats?” Ren opened his eyes he hadn’t known he closed. “Oh.. uh.. Th-that’d be nice…” Ren muttered and played and kneaded the hem of his jacket. Strade raised a brow. “Mhm… I see…” he bat his hand and looked down and started grading papers. Ren blinked in visible confusion. “That’s… That’s it?” Strade hummed. Ren shifted awkwardly. “Oh uh..um.. O-okay...well uh.. I’ll be going then…” Strade didn’t respond, just continuing his work. Ren gathered up his belongings in a flustered mess and scurried away.</p><p>Again the rest of the day was a boring blur, the thoughts of his scary teacher swirling in his mind. He walked home in silence, listening to music. It took him a while to realize someone was honking their horn. Ren pulled out an earbud and turned, Lawrence waving from Strade’s car. “L-lawrence?” Ren smiled as he jogged to the car parked on the side. Strade looked annoyed and uninterested as he tapped his steering wheel. “What are you doing getting a ride from my german teacher?” Lawrence smiled, “I’m paying him to drive me home until my car gets fixed. You should come with us, I’d hate to see you walk home.” Ren bit his lip. “I’d hate to intrude…” Strade rolled his eyes and growled sarcastically, “No please, I’ve got all day…” Lawrence gave a thumbs up, shoving a 10 dollar bill in Strade’s face. Strade sputtered, but he still pocketed it and opened the passenger's seat beside him. Ren blushed and skipped inside, fixing his hair. “Ah, thank you guys. Thank you Mr. Strade.” Strade just nodded and drove off. Lawrence lived closer to the school than Ren so Lawrence left first. Ren gulped and looked down at his lap. “Do you walk home everyday Mr. Hana?” Ren jumped and looked at the man who owned the voice speaking to him. “Um… Y-yes sir…” Strade showed a face of sympathy for a split second before looking neutral, “Don’t worry about it, if you need a ride just let Lawrence or me know, Buddy.” Ren nodded and clutched the seatbelt. The entire drive to the apartment was dead silent. “Well… This is my stop… Uh… S-see you tomorrow Strade…” Strade smiled a small bit, “Alright, have a nice evening.” Ren waved and bounded into his safe haven. Well, today was a mess….<br/>-<br/>Soft…<br/>The only word Ren could think of to describe how he felt. <br/>Calloused fingers ran through his hair and he smelled cinnamon and something else… He didn’t give it much thought as he hummed to himself. He must’ve been in heaven or something because nothing was dangerous here, just a warm fuzzy feeling tingling across his skin as someone kept petting him like some pampered kitten. “Feeling sleepy Buddy?~”</p><p>Ren shot awake and gasped. No… no no no he did not just dream of his scary teacher spoiling him like some pet. No that’d.. That would be weird… He gulped and ran to the bathroom to wash up. His eyes trailed to his alarm clock beside his ‘bed’. Ugh… 2:43am… Way too early to be awake…. He crawled back to bed, restless and ashamed. He thought about all the awful names he got called and he wondered, were they right? </p><p>Ren trudged to math, a turtleneck sweater and long skirt to hide his body he felt prickling with shame and disgust. Lawrence noticed and put his hand on Ren’s shoulder, “What’s wrong Ren?” Ren smiled weakly, “I just couldn’t sleep is all, excited for school and all.” Lawrence cringed at the thought at being excited for school. “Oh, uh ok… If you say so..” He leaned to Ren’s ear, “Let me know if someone is bothering you…” He pulled away and sat down. Ren smiled, “I’ll keep that in mind…” It was odd that someone was willing to dedicate themselves to him so fast, it was like he never had a friend before or something…</p><p>Classes came and went and lunch time was just full of Ren babbling about his favorite things and slowly inspiring Lawrence to pick up Sailor Moon to binge watch asap. Lawernce walked Ren to class and just before they were about to enter the same guy from yesterday walked up to Ren. “Hey faggot, got lonely so you decided to mess around with this freak?” He laughed as well as some small crowd that gathered around them. Ren felt bile rising in his throat, He didn’t answer them, “Come on Lawrence. Let’s go..” The man grabbed Ren by his collar, “Answer me when I talk to you!” he spat a fat wad of saliva onto Ren’s face. Ren shrieked in horror, some spilling into his mouth. He squirmed around and started to cry, it was just like his parents house all over again. Suddenly, he landed with a not so delicate plop onto the ground and a loud crack resonated through the hall followed by the sea of a thousand gasps. Ren opened his eyes to see Lawrence had penced the man so hard something must have broken. “Leave my friend alone.” He growled in a voice so deep Ren thought a lion was growling. He walked over to the man cradling his ribs before kicking him hard enough to slide right into a wall. Lawrence has a neutral if not calm expression as he hurt the man in front of him. “Oh no, not again…” A voice sighed before a tall man with sunglasses and long tied back hair separated Lawrence from the man. “Lawrence you can’t keep getting into fights… You’re not in highschool anymore, you can get arrested for this…” Lawrence didn’t seem to understand, “But he hurt my friend.” He innocently pointed to Ren. The man, clearly a staff member sighed. “I understand but you always take things too far…” The man on the ground clawed in Lawrence’s direction. “Oh pipe down you, you can get arrested too!” he snapped. “The rest of you, head to class!” he barked and everyone scattered like roaches in the light. Ren walked to class and sobbed as soon as the door closed behind. Strade was up from his desk, about to handle the ruckus he heard outside before his eyes landed on poor Ren, crying and wiping the thick saliva off his face. Strade felt an odd flare of heat that made his gut turn uneasily. Who would hurt such a cute fragile thing? He gently approached Ren and used his tie to dry the spit and tears. He shushed and cooed soft sweet german to Ren to try and calm him down. Ren shoved his face in his teacher’s face and outwardly wailed. Strade blushed a bit and pet Ren’s hair. “Hey… hey.. It’s okay…” He wasn’t good at comforting people and just let Ren sob against his chest. Even now, some kids laughed and mocked Ren and now Strade was dragged into the teasing. Strade cupped his large hand over Ren’s exposed ear and barked at his students, putting them back in their place. </p><p>The rest of class was probably normal, Ren didn’t know, he fell asleep on his teachers desk after Strade told him to sit there for the day. Ren woke up to the feeling of hands running through his hair. “Feeling sleepy Buddy?~” Strade teased with a cocky grin before flicking Ren’s forehead. “Wake up, time to head home..” Ren looked around groggily and rubbed his eyes. He shakily stood, Strade offering his forearm for balance. Ren stumbled out into Strade’s car sleepily. “Hey, wake up. I need the directions again... “ he lightly slapped Ren’s cheek and he nodded. “Mmmm… yes… I’m sorry Mr. Strade..” Ren sloppily stretched before the drive resumed as usual. Ren waved goodbye and entered his humble abode. It was then when it hit him, Strade was super nice and charming. It sent heat from his hips to his cheeks in one big zap. He jumped in bed and nuzzled the sheets and giggled, he felt happy but why? I mean yeah he had an awesome friend who stood up for him but.. Something about Strade… “Feeling sleepy Buddy?” That was it, it was how playful his tone was and how gentle he was like in the dream… Oh no… Not good… Was he.. </p><p>He was….</p><p>Crushing hard on his scary german teacher...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bubbly…<br/>The only thing Strade could feel.<br/>He ran his fingers along soft fur covered ears. What were these, fox ears? <br/>He heard purring and chirping and he smiled, Since when did he own a pet…?<br/>“Thank you for saving me Mr. Strade…” a soft adorable voice cooed.<br/>Wait...what..?!<br/>Strade shot up and gripped his chest. “Was war das?” He looked around his room, alone. He looked down at his hands to see if any orange fur stuck to him… Nothing. He finger combed his sweaty hair from his forehead. It had been two weeks since he first met his new student. He seemed to bring nothing but trouble for himself. Constantly getting bullied and Lawrence doing all he could to keep his new friend safe. And after all their progress with managing Lawernce’s anger. Speaking of, he should be awake at this hour…</p><p>Strade texted Lawrence to make sure he wasn’t up to trouble outside of school. Unknown to most, Lawrence used to be a student of Strade’s, back when he taught world history. He saw the unchanneled anger he once had in himself when he was young. He met with Lawrence after school to help him manage his anger and slowly became friends with his parents. After 2 years of knowing each other they had grown close, Lawrence being a little too friendly to his teacher, to the point of lack of professional respect. Strade didn’t mind Lawrence and mostly kept in touch since he saw a lot of himself in the young man. He knew how to better handle his behavior than most adults and took it upon himself to be a sort of father figure to Lawrence.</p><p>Strade flopped back in his plush soft sheets before huffing, hair obnoxiously flopping on his face. He blew hard and watched as gravity plopped it back down on his face. “I’m so going to lose my job…” He chuckled to himself.</p><p>Strade headed to his classroom, setting his stuff down. It was early and barely any students were here yet, well… That's what he thought before he heard chanting outside. “Oh toll, ein Kampf…” he snarled under his breath and adjusted his tie before looking out into the courtyard. Ren was on the ground curled up, hugging himself crying. Lawrence stood over him like a mama bear protecting her cubs, however, he wasn’t throwing punches.Strade shoved aside bystanders and saw a few people, boys and girls alike yelling at Ren for dressing and acting the way he did. Strade was annoyed with these petty lowlives. Sure Ren was weak and he didn’t think the weak should be bubbled and protected but they certainly didn’t deserve to funnel all the negativity into some punching bag. As soon as Strade was close enough Ren ran to Strade and hugged his leg wailing. Strade made a face of.. well, not disgust but it could be inferred that way. “Mr. Strade!! Please help, I don’t want Lawrence to get in another fight for me!” Strade shook Ren off, hiding how it hurt his eyes to see the poor adorable little- uh… the poor student of his beg on his hands and knees as if he didn’t deserve to be taken care of. He quickly made his way to the small crowd of conflict. “Hey what are you going to do old man? Talk me to death in german?” Strade’s lip curled in a twisted grin before he walked up to their faces, his ice cold breath matching his voice. “I once slaughtered an entire civilization alone and was considered the most powerful weapon since the nuke was invented. What made it better was…” He leaned in closer and let his lips almost caress the leader's skin. “-I liked it~” The students paled, not only because the pure joy and thrill in his voice was sickening, but because… it was true, they just didn't know it was him. They backed away, right into the staff member from before. “Thanks Rire, make sure these kiddos stay away from my student….s…” Rire nodded with a knowing grin and tapped his nose. Strade escorted Lawrence and Ren to his class. “I need to talk to you both in private…” He pointed to Lawrence first and since Strade didn’t trust Ren alone he sat him at his desk and took Lawrence to the back of the classroom.</p><p>“Lawrence…” Strade started before Lawrence held his head and started hyperventilating. “I know! I know! I messed up! I know you said to not get involved but I couldn’t stand watching them beat up my friend! I-” Strade put his arms on Lawrence’s shoulders and smiled. “No buddy, that's not it at all. I’m proud of you! You didn't bash anyone's head in and you protected what was important to you.” He gestured to Ren who was playing and pawing at his pens like a kitten obsessed with catching their new toy. Lawrence smiled and calmed down. “Thank you” he spoke timidly. “You’re free to go.” Lawrence left and waved Ren good bye. Ren gulped as Strade approached. “Feeling alright?” He reached his hand out as if approaching a frightened animal. Ren slowly leaned his head into the hand and let it glide through his hair. Stade let out a choked gasp and an unfamiliar warmth tickled his cheeks. He smiled and started to pet Ren as if he were a kitten. </p><p>Wait what was that swaying in his peripheral vision? His eyes trailed up and a bright bushy orange tail swayed back and forth. Strade looked down at the head he was petting to see ears pointed down in delight of such nice touches. Strade jerked his hand away in surprise. “Was zum Teufel?” He said perhaps a bit too harsh. Ren’s eyes burst open and he quickly covered his head. “Ah!! I’m so sorry Mr. Strade!! It-” Ren started shaking. Strade didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t let Ren attract attention and he didn’t want him to cry so he resumed sweet pets. Ren stopped shaking and melted, chirping and purring. Strade chuckled to himself, “Christ… What have I gotten myself into…?” He smiled and with both hands caressed and gently scratched the beastkin’s head and face. Poor Ren stood no chance as he face planted in Strade’s chest and his leg twitched like mad. Strade audibly ‘awww’ed and just kept pampering the soft fox boy. “Mmmmm… Thank you for saving me Mr. Strade…” Strade felt a wave of heat strike his chest, but it wasn’t painful. It was a squeezing throb full of dizzying euphoria. He felt drunk to put it lightly and he bit his lip, pupils visibly dilated. “No problem Ren…” He dropped formalities and leaned his head down. Wow… his lips were so small and pretty.. So inviting...Maybe just one kiss on those cute lips wouldn’t hurt….</p><p>And just like that announcements annoying the start of the day startled both men into straightening up and looking away from each other. Ren squeaked and his ears and tail were instantly gone. “I.. uh… i have to go!!” He pecked Strade’s cheek and ran off to class.</p><p>Strade slumped against his desk, eyes a bit crossed as he smiled like some lovesick teenager. He smiled and set his down on his desk, trying not to explode with the sudden burst of joy in his heart,sadly it was quickly washed away with embarrassment and shame. This was unprofessional, he’s just some kid (even though he's 20 but shhhh), why are you acting like some child?! Strade cleared his throat, noticing after Ren left he had been breathing heavy and sweating… “Scheiße…” he hissed between his teeth and shook his head. It was time for class.<br/>-<br/>Seeing Ren for german class was hard, Ren beamed and looked like some happy puppy. The look melted his heart but he kept his face ice cold and didn’t acknowledge Ren all day. It visibly took a toll on Ren, his smile fading until that glorious sunshine left his face and he was left doodling and not paying attention.</p><p>The next few school days were uneventful since the lowlives picking on Ren were dealt with for the time being. Lawrence didn’t get in any fights and Ren had no need to come crawling to Strade. Strade took this as a sign, clearly the young boy was just excitible and his feelings needed to stay repressed for his own good. However, things got visibly choppy when in just those few days Ren’s grades started to drop and he came to school looking awful, sometimes wearing the same clothes as the day before. No more skirts, no more pink. All he wore was dull greys and blacks. He didn’t smile anymore. Strade thought little of it until Lawrence texted him one night, asking if Strade could see Ren about his grades and mental health.</p><p>Strade had no clue this was all his fault…</p><p>Strade came to school early and noticed an apple on his desk. He slowly picked it up and examined it confused. He looked up to see Ren looking very sad. Strade held back a sympathetic look and instead coldly raised a brow. “Can I help you Mr. Hana?” Ren flinched. “That’s the first time you’ve spoken to me in days…” Strade couldn’t hold back his wince. “Yeah..so?” Ren shed a final sign of vulnerability, letting his tail sway out and his ears hang low. “Why do you hate me so much Mr. Strade?” Strade tilted his head in confusion as he sat down on the rim of his desk. “What do you mean?” Then came the waterworks. “You’re avoiding me! You don't even say goodbye after you drop me off. I’m surprised you still show up!” He raised his voice, tail jagged and eyes glowing a harsh yellow. Strade didn’t help by just cooly replying. “Would you rather I didn’t show up Mr. Hana?” He tapped a pen impatiently against his desk. Ren gasped in horror and did something Strade wasn’t mentally ready for. Ren slid everything off Strade’s desk with one scoop of his hand and sat himself on the desk. “What did I do for you to hate me?!” Ren yelled and Strade didn’t have time to think before he was hugging Ren tight. Ren tensed and turned his head. “H-huh…?” Strade petted the soft ears he craved to spoil for nights on end with affection they deserved. Strade exhaled deeply, “I’m… I’m not good with this kind of stuff and I didn’t want either of us to get in trouble but I can’t stand seeing you so colorless and dull. I miss your smile and your voice and your chirps when I pet you….” He confessed and blushed. “I… I promise I won’t ignore you anymore…” Ren melted and nuzzled Streade’s neck like a touch starved kitten. Strade smiled softly and cooed. “Im sorry mein fuch…” he let himself flirt a little more than he should since Ren couldn’t understand. Ren let his tail happily wag and he started lowly purring and chirping. Strade started to breathe heavier and he hugged Ren tightly before pulling away. “There, now you know I don't hate you we can-” Ren clutched Strade’s tie with large honey colored innocent eyes, “I like you…” Strade blushed and breathed harder. “Um… I… I uh...I like you too Ren…” He cleared his throat and pat Ren’s head. “Now, we need to work on getting you back on track. I expect to see you after school everyday until those grades go up and you take better care of yourself. Alright?” Ren nodded and smiled, face once again shining like the sun. Strade smiled.</p><p>Oh no…</p><p>He was crushing hard on his pure adorable student.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ren deeply inhaled and sighed, school didn’t start for another hour and yet here he was, when the teachers came in to set up. He walked in through the doors, some students in early to sell drugs or exchange homework answers like middle schoolers. His gaze trailed to some students here early to get tutoring since they worked after school. He then saw the classroom in the back and ran with more enthusiasm. He opened the doors, face full of excitement. He was greeted with a sleepy Strade setting up for the morning. “Oh, Ren you’re here early… Shouldn’t you be getting ready for math class?” Ren nodded and reached into his duffle bag and pulled out a small stack of papers, some scattering on the floor. “Look Mr. Strade, I passed my math test!” It had been a little while since Strade decided to open up and try to cheer Ren up from his mistakes. He hurt Ren and on top of that Ren was easily bored with work, so even after they made progress Ren refused to bring up his grades. Strade had to encourage Ren with little rewards so he’d work. It seemed they were working…</p><p>“Good job mein fuch! You get a reward~” Strade purred and gave Ren lots of pets. Everyday there was a C or above Ren could get pets and if it was an A Strade would teach Ren romantic things in german. Now, however, these were no longer enough. As innocent as Ren was and acted, he had some burning inferno in his chest that could light the ambers of a little demon inside. “Herr Strade? Ich denke, ich verdiene mehr als Liebkosungen~” Strade blushed, adjusting his red shirt. “Oh uh, where did you learn that Ren?” Ren giggled, “I spent all night memorizing how to say it!” He chirped, ears pointed up and tail swaying. Strade looked at his classroom door and walked to it, locking it and taping a paper to the glass to see inside.</p><p>Ren perked up and his tail wagged madly, he closed his eyes and puckered up. Strade hesitated. Should he really be doing this? He hugged Ren instead. Ren however was not having that. He pointed to the chair at Strade’s desk. Strade sat down with a confused expression. “What is it meine liebling?” Ren smirked, lips curling into a mischievous evil grin before he crawled into Strade’s lap and puckered up again. Strade looked down at the small fox boy on his lap. His chest felt like it was slowly crushing his lungs. He started breathing heavily and sweating. In his mind he was like a savage pitbug being held by a leash. Speaking of leash, Ren would look- FOCUS</p><p>Strade had coherent thoughts for probably 2 more seconds before he cupped Ren’s cheek and leaned down giving the tiny soft lips a cute peck. However, like a starved man, one taste was not enough. He leaned down and really kissed Ren. Ren wrapped his arms around Strade’s neck. Ren’s tail swayed and his ears slowly drooped in submission as he leaned more into Strade, kisses exchanging all their reserved affection from goodness knows how long of being so restricted. Strade stroked the soft plush cheek and trailed that hand down to find Ren’s. He held it and intertwined their fingers. For a good few minutes it was just sweet lovely kisses, no passionate heat, no messy need, just innocent pure hearted kisses being exchanged for far too long. They gently moved in unison with each other, cradling one another and leaning further into Strade’s chair. </p><p>They could’ve stayed like that forever. Strade started to breathe harder and his breath started to sound more like growling, deepening the kiss and crossing the line of innocence into a more needy messy kiss. Still he didn’t rush things in the kiss, giving Ren time to back out if he wanted. Ren however was fully comfortable with this shift in gears, weakly gripping the fiery red shirt Strade wore, claws luckily not tearing anything. Ren felt his whole body shiver as the kiss deepened until Strade’s nose brushed against his cheek and his lips were parted. Ren parted his lips shyly and their kisses melted into a sloppy makeout session. Ren went fully limp as the tingles along his tongue numbed his entire mouth and he was left in a puddle as Strade kissed him with enough passion to express his feelings their environment prohibited to display.</p><p>Outside the classroom the world was blissfully unaware of the kissing of two lovers. And it would’ve further escalated due to Strade’s easily excitable nature, but the school bells rang and Strade pulled away and pet his adorable little fox boy, panting like he ran half the world to come back into reality. “Hah...hah…. Ren…. You need to get ready for math and I… I need to get ready for class…” Ren looked drunk, a goofy grin on his face and eyes half lidded. “Mmmm okay Strade…” he got off Strade’s lap and gathered his things before leaving the classroom. Strade sighed to himself and covered his face with his hands, smiling like an idiot. He spun his chair around and he laughed. The students walked in on Strade looking neat but very excited. Class was fun that day.</p><p>Lawrence saw Ren come to class a little late and sit down with a dreamy sigh. “Are you okay Ren?” Lawrence tilted his head. “Huh? O-oh!” Ren blushed darkly and nodded, kicking his feet happily. “Yes I just had a nice morning!” Lawrence eyed him and noticed his friend’s lip was a bit swollen but not punched in the face swollen. He also noticed the disheveled hair and flustered behavior. “Oh…~ I see~ You were ‘k-i-s-s-i-n-g’ing someone~” Lawrence lightly elbowed Ren and chuckled. Ren squeaked and hid his face behind his hands.</p><p>Lunchtime came along and Ren sat beside Lawrence. Lawrence was talking to something which Ren learned was a rat by the trash can (dead) he named Jamison. Ren was surprisingly not disturbed but preferred to not talk to the dead rat. Lawrence however played with it and even snuck it in his lunch bag to take home as a pet. Ren wasn’t going to question his friend’s odd behavior or talk of some river. Everyone thought differently and who was he to judge? He was a beastkin afterall! Lunch was fun and the first time Lawrence was ever so talkative. Ren loved listening to his friend talk about nonsense and encouraged his friend’s strange cultish talk. Ren wasn’t easily bothered by such things and even ended up saying goodbye to the rat as lunch ended. </p><p>Ren was really excited about german. He spent reading class writing a lovely invitation to a date on saturday with doodles and lots of stickers to emphasize. He skipped to class, some kids laughed at him, but he wasn’t afraid anymore. He had a hot lover and a sweet friend to protect him. He instead slowed down his walk to emphasize the sway of his hips and bat flirtatious eyes at his bullies as he passed by. He licked his lips like a hungry wolf, feeling pride swell in his chest and hips. He wasn’t some lowlife like they were, Strade taught him that weak minded people fall away into white noise so who was he to care about these losers? He decided to take lots of pride in his title and reputation as a slutty pretty boy. He tucked hair behind his ear and blew a kiss to the boy who once spat on him. He opened the door to german class with a bit more flamboyance than normal and accentuated his butt and hips as he sat himself down. Strade pretended he wasn’t absolutely captivated and taught class like normal. As class came to a close, Ren slipped a note into Strade’s pocket and left without another word. Strade waited till everyone left and opened the letter.<br/>-<br/>Dear Strade,<br/>I really like you like you! I really want to go on a date! Come over to my apartment on Saturday and I’ll prepare some yummy food and desserts! We can watch a movie and play games like uno, mario kart, or we can just enjoy each other's company!<br/>I want to get to know you more and hear how you got to being my teacher. I hope you don't mind me saying so. <br/>I also want you to get to know me, even if it means I end up crying and sharing my past. <br/>But it's okay!! I am ready to share my life with you. You’re compromising so much it’s only far for me to give too.</p><p>Love, Ren<br/>PS I hope you like the doodles!!<br/>-<br/>The end of the day came and Ren pouted, Strade wasn't at their usual spot to pick him up. Did Ren mess up? Did Strade hate him? He didn’t have much time to panic before Strade’s smooth and suave looking car pulled up and he had something in his cup holders and two light brown bags beside him. Ren sat in the car and was greeted to the smell of fast food. Ren chirped as Strade held up a chicken nugget and swayed it back and forth. Ren followed it with his eyes and head, tail popping out and wagging. Strade fed Ren and scratched under Ren’s chin like he was some pet. Ren loved it, mewling in delight and opening his mouth for more treats. “I read your note Ren.” Strade spoke as he fed Ren another chicken nugget. “I’d love to come over, I must warn you though… I don’t have good self control… As you learned this morning…” He licked his lips and blushed at the memories of deeply kissing his little fox. Ren blushed and smirked back. “Okay I’ll behave~” He crossed his fingers out of Strade’s line of sight. Strade snorted and pecked Ren’s lips before handing Ren his strawberry milkshake and driving off. </p><p>Ren eyed Strade. “Aren't you going to eat?” Strade shrugged. “I need to focus on driving.” Ren huffed and reached into Strade’s bad and held up a fry to his lips. Srade smiled and ate it, not taking his mind off driving. Ren enjoyed feeding Strade, seeing such a handsome jawline clench and unclench as he chewed and watching his Adam's apple bob with each swallow. Ren couldn’t help himself, trailing the last fry towards him so Strade leaned down to his level. Ren pecked his handsome lover’s cheek and giggled. Strade blushed and chuckled. “Oh so I’ve been deceived?” Ren laughed and leaned against Strade’s arm as he fed him his last fry. Ren then held up the mildly big burger Strade had planned on eating alone so any embarrassing mess would go unseen, but Ren wanted Strade to eat and the mess would be adorable. Sure enough he was right. He cupped his hand under Strade’s chin to avoid a mess on his shirt but he had evidence of this guilty pleasure of a burge on his face, his stubble a bit dirty now. Ren giggled, it was as he thought, adorable. He wiped Strade’s chin with napkins and let him focus on driving him home.</p><p>When Ren arrived home he was almost sad the time together had been cut short. “Alright Strade, see you tomorrow. Thank you for the meal!” He skipped away, a bounce in his step. Strade lingered to see how adorable his lover was as he left. He then blushed darkly and wiped his face, still an embarrassing mess...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gay...or proper….” Strade fumbled with the top button of his flannel. He wanted to know if he should expose some skin or to keep all buttons done and look more formal. He decided on being as homosexual as possible by exposing some tiddy. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Ren opened the door, ears perked up and tail wagging. He wore a crop top and small booty shorts that clung to his thighs and hips. “Strade! You actually came!” Ren chirped and jumped into Strade’s arms. Strade actually had not anticipated this and had to catch Ren last minute. “Woah hey… careful mein fuchs..!” Ren giggled and tugged Strade’s shirt and led him inside his apartment. “What do you want to do first? Play games, watch a movie, talk about ourselves?” Ren rambled excitedly as he led Strade into the kitchen. Strade smiled, “How about we eat first, that way your cooking doesn’t go cold.” He gestured to the large meal set out on the counter. “Okay!” Ren immediately scrambled to serve food for himself and Strade. Strade sat at the table and looked around. The place was cheap and full of lots of anime posters and merchandise. To Strade, it was honestly a bit of an eyesore, but if it made Ren happy he wouldn’t mind. His attention returned when Ren set down a plate in front of him. “Is beer okay?” Strade raised a brow. “Are you even allowed to own some?” Ren pouted and huffed, not answering before pouring a glass full of some cheap beer. Strade idly traced the rim of his cup with his finger and hummed. “Where’d you learn to cook?” Strade asked before looking down at the dish. It was some rice, teriyaki chicken, and steamed greens. Strade took a fork while Ren picked up chopsticks and they both began eating. “I looked most of this stuff up since living home alone without cooking experience is not ideal.” Strade nodded and ate his food. “This is really good Ren, you’re really talented.” Ren beamed and giggled, “I’m glad you like it!”. Strade wanted to talk more but it felt awkward to talk during dinner to him so he just basked in the comfortable silence. Besides, they had plenty of time to talk later.</p><p>After dinner, Strade took the dishes to the sink and without being asked started washing the dishes. “Oh Strade you don’t have to-” Strade bat his soapy hand. “It’s okay, you cooked and I’ll clean.” He rinsed the dishes and with Ren’s direction put them away. Ren smiled and pulled out a deck of cards and waved them. “C’mon c’mon c’mon! Let’s play!” Strade chuckled, he was sure most dates weren’t so childish and full of kiddie games but he didn’t mind. He sat on the floor with Ren and was handed cards. “Um... Ren, how do you play Uno?” Ren gasped in horror “You’ve never played Uno?!” Strade blushed and smiled bashfully, feeling old and a bit out of the loop. Ren spent a few practice games teaching Strade how to play before he understood….”Sorry, Ren but…” Ren squealed, “No!! Not a plus-four!! Strade that’s so mean!!” Strade chuckled a sick thrill from bullying the little fox boy. Ren huffed and picked up four cards. Strade put down a normal card after that. “Ren, I was wondering… Why do you have beer in our fridge? You don’t look old enough to be drinking it.” Ren bat his hand “I’m used to getting it for my dad and I haven’t gotten used to not getting it.” Strade raised a brow. “But, if you don’t look old enough how do you get them?” Ren idly put down a card. “I smuggle them or bat my eyes and promise to pose for men in my skirts. No biggie…” Strade slammed his hand down on the cards and looked up at Ren, looking angry. “You can’t do that Ren. Promise you won’t do that.” Ren scoffed and smiled bitterly, “Well soon I’ll be old enough to buy them myself. No need to worry” Strade snarled, “No you can’t drink either, not without being monitored.” Ren groaned childishly, “Why? It’s not like I’m going to start beating anyone like my dad does.” Strade flinched. “Ren….” Strade reached out to touch Ren’s cheek. Ren slapped it away on reflex, tense after mentioning his father. “S-sorry…” He crawled into Strade’s lap and clutched the flannel with needy hands. “I’m glad you’re nothing like him…” Ren mumbled and closed his eyes, sniffling the faint cologne along Strade’s neck. Strade didn’t really know how to handle the situation, awkwardly patting the small boy’s back. Ren took a deep breath and wiped his tears that threatened to fall. “Sorry…” He smiled. Strade kissed Ren’s forehead and cooed. “It’s okay mein fuchs~ I’m here to make sure no one hurts you again…” Ren hummed and cuddled into Strade’s chest. “How about we watch a movie then?” Ren perked up and nodded.</p><p>Ren hugged Strade’s arm and kicked his legs happily, “I love this movie!” He pointed to the TV playing Treasure Planet. “I really like how complex the villain is!” Strade was busy being entertained by playing with his lover’s hair and petting the soft fluffy ears with affection in every touch. Ren chirped and purred in delight, mind drifting from the movie to Strade and his sweet touches. His fluttered closed and his head lulled into Strade’s lap, melting as he got more head massages. Ren felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and warmth, wanting to be spoiled some more. He climbed onto Strade’s lap and leaned into his torso, feeling warmth flush against his back. He shakily sighed and chirped happily. Strade smiled and hummed idly, rubbing the small boy’s stomach with soothing circles. Ren drooled as his mind fogged up from all the sweet attention. He nuzzled and pawed at the warmth, being Strade’s chest. Strade looked down at the poor thing, melting under all the affection. He chuckled and brought his lips down to the fuzzy fox ear and showered it in tiny pecks and kisses. Ren mewled out a tiny yip, the tiny ear twitching in sensitivity. Strade snickered darkly and finger groomed Ren’s tail as he kissed his ears.</p><p>Was this heaven? Did Ren’s father beat him hard enough for him to die and go to heaven where some chubby german angel spoiled him? Fortunately no, and Ren was just in happy pure bliss. </p><p>Strade cooed cruely, “Like that mein fuchs?~ Like being treated like a pet?~” He expected a shy withdrawn response, but he was surprised when Ren smirked devilishly and turned to face Strade. “I do~” His tail wagged and his eyes half lidded. Strade felt his chest clenched tightly and he started to pant softly. He felt a bead of sweat run down his temple as he bit his lip, feeling excitement stir in his gut. “I thought I told you to behave~” Strade challenged and Ren tugged on the buttons of Strade’s flannel. “Mmmm I kept my fingers crossed~” He purred and closed his eyes and puckered his lips for a kiss. Strade kissed Ren and rubbed his thigh reassuringly. Ren melted and his tail swayed with eager fever in it. Strade couldn’t stop staring into Ren’s eyes, feeling a hunger stir in his stomach. He snarled under his breath and showered Ren’s neck in kisses. Ren squeaked and melted, tail wagging fast and happy. He hummed in content, enjoying the sweet ticklish tingles along his skin.</p><p>Strade couldn't help but start to softly suck at the soft skin of Ren’s neck. Ren gasped and hid his face in his hands in embarrassment. He let out a high pitch whine and held tight onto Strade as he kissed, sucked, and nibbled along Ren’s soft neck. Ren sighed softly and his eyes fluttered closed. Strade felt hunger stir in his gut from the soft sounds Ren made. "Ooh… Strade~ I-it tickles…" Strade felt his restraint snap as he pinned Ren to the sofa and deeply made out with him, tongues rubbing against each other. Ren never experienced such tingly sensations in his mouth and melted into a mess of mewls. Strade felt this all consuming craving to hear more. Strade had an almost skillful and expert tongue that knew how to reduce poor Ren into a puddle. Ren clawed Strade's shirt open, buttons popping noisily. "Nggh~ Naughty boy~ I really liked this shirt~" Strade growled in a low rumble into the soft twitching ear before he nibbled on it. "H-haaah!!~" Ren arches his back and his kisses turned sloppy, especially when warm calloused hands rubbed his side and stroked near his ribs. Strade felt like he was tainting an angel, but instead of feeling guilty he felt a sick thrill. He snickered darkly and made sure his tongue stroked the roof of his mouth before inviting the shy tongue into his own mouth and sucking on it. </p><p>Ren squirmed, rubbing his hips against Strade's own hips, feeling a large firm erection picking him. They both softly sighed at the mutual contact. Strade pet Ren's cheek and cooed sweet nothings in german, both of them sloppily moving their hips, out of rhythm and far from pretty and neat. Strade felt his hips melt and pet Ren's hair. "My good boy…. So sweet~.... being such a beautiful boy~" Ren sobbed needily and clawed at the flannel till it was reduced to ribbons decorating between them. Strade panted heavily and buried his face in Ren's hair and cradled him close. "Ren- ahh~" his hips sputtered and his pants slowly damped with release. Ren hugged Strade tight. "I love you!!!! Ahhhhh!!!~" he loudly cried out and came soon after.</p><p>The two panted and snuggled on the couch. Ren purred and chirped as he received head pets. Strade felt shame flood his body. Oh no, what had he done? This was a very sudden jump in the relationship and maybe Ren was too innocent and wasn't ready! His thoughts were interrupted by Ren getting up to strip Strade down. "W-woah hey-!!" Strade gasped but Ren giggled. "I'm going to put them to wash!!" Ren chirped and waddled off all happy, tail wagging. Strade sighed and hugged himself shivering. Cold. It was cold how without his clothes. Ren returned with lots and lots of blankets. "Tada!!" He dumped them onto Strade and cuddled up under the blankets on top of Strade with a yawn. </p><p>Strade blushed and froze with embarrassment. He wasn't good at this sort of thing. He pat Ren's head and nuzzled his hair, taking deep lung fulls of the soothing scent. He shuddered at the smell and yawned himself. Ren hummed and slowly fell asleep on Strade who also fell asleep.</p><p>//Lawrence rubbed his eyes as he heard ringing. Answer it, answer it, ANSWER IT. He groggily picked up his phone. Ashe, what did they want at this ungodly hour? “H-hello…? Lawrence….?” Lawrence hummed softly in response. “I can’t sleep and my roommates keep fighting…” Loud arguing and some clattering was muffled in the distance. Lawrence pinched the bridge of his nose. “U-um… yeah… Thanks… I’ll pay you i-if you...uh-” Lawrence rubbed his eyes. “No… it’s...it’s fine…” He slurred and hung up just so he could go back to sleep. </p><p>There was a knock at the door. Lawrence groaned and without thinking answered the door. He blinked in surprise to see Ashe, oh yeah he let them come over… Ashe went red in the face as their eyes travelled down to Lawrence’s bare sculpted chest. Lawrence shyly squeaked and covered himself. “Ah!! I-i...I...Uhhhh…” he beelined inside to his room and quickly put a shirt on. Ashe chuckled softly and slowly invited themself in. Lawrence returned with a baggy shirt on. Ashe sat themself on the couch and sighed. Lawrence held out his hand, holding two hits. Ashe smiled shyly and took one. "Thanks Law…" they pressed it to their lips and by habit if their usual meetings lit it for them. Lawrence pressed his to his mouth and lit his. Ashe eyed the smoke flowing from Lawrence's lips and felt their heart swell. They blushed and looked down.</p><p> "S-so I noticed you have some bruises on your stomach… a-are you okay?" Lawrence rolled up his shirt to show lovely abs tainted by bruising. Ashe trailed his fingers along the bruises and bit their lip as they got distracted and began feeling up Lawrence's torso. "Y-you haven't been getting into fights again have you?" They took another drag of their hit and felt anxiety bubble away. Lawrence chuckled quietly, the weed making him more laid back. "Yeah I was hospitalized after beating up 4 jerks…. you call it a near death experience I call it a vibe check from god." Lawrence was too distracted to notice his cheeks reddened and goosebumps erupted along his skin at Ashe's light touches. He bit his lip as butterflies flew around in his stomach. Ashe giggled, "That's awful Law!" They tried lecturing but melted into a puddle of tiny giggles. They playfully shoved Lawrence and he blushed as such small bony hands tried to challenge him. It was so cute. Lawrence pinned Ashe down and wrestled them playfully. Ashe dropped his blunt and laughed, showing they were having fun. Lawrence felt a surge rush through him. He… he had to… he lowered his head to Ashe's neck and blew a raspberry onto it. A high pitch squeal broke the relative silence and legs started kicking violently. "No!! Law it tickles!!!" They squeaked out and laughed as large cold hands tickled them all over. "Ahhh!! No!!" Ashe squirmed, nightgown rolling up to show tiny cute lacy feminine underwear. Lawrence felt a hunger fill him as he tore the nightgown off to tickle the newly exposed smooth skin. Ashe couldnt protest before laughing and squirming like mad, fat tears rolling down their cheeks. They clutched Lawrence's shirt to try to ground themselves from the mess of tickles. Lawrence pressed his hard sculpted torso into Ashe to hold them still to continue tickling them. Ashe started wheezing and Lawrence snapped from his lovestruck daze to pull away. He gasped at the sight, an almost nude beautiful angel with their hair in a curly mess, red cheeks, tear stains, a bright pure smile. It was unreal… Lawrence was left frozen staring at the small angel beneath him. They felt bashful under Lawrence's gaze and curled up shyly, shivering from the cold. </p><p>Ashe felt their skin run aflame with embarrassment. "U-um… i-im cold…" Ashe whimpered. Lawrence jerked up and ran off to get them a blanket. He returned and wrapped up the tiny angel who only looked more adorable. He clutched his chest before shy hands tugged off his shirt and cold hands pressed to his chest. "Eek!" Lawrence squeaked. Ashe laughed and leaned into his chest. Lawrence snorted and let out his loud genuine laughs unable to hold it in after the weed soothed his anxieties. Both of them stupidly laughed at each other and snuggled until they fell asleep.</p><p>Fuck… Lawrence had fallen hard for his weed buddy…. He panicked and tried to reach out to Strade only flustering himself more. Well shit…</p><p>Ashe woke up rubbing their eyes and hugging Lawrence's buff bicep. "Law…? Come back to sleep with me…" they whimpered only to get a barrage of kisses from Lawrence. "L-law?!" They yelped. "Sorry… i-i…. I…. I…. I like you" Lawrence stuttered shyly before both covered their faces and made gross shy noises."i-i like you too…!" Ashe peeped and hugged Lawrence. They both smiled at one another and didn't hesitate to get high again.//</p><p>Bzzt...bzzt….</p><p>Strade woke up early to his phone vibrating. It was Lawrence checking up on him and shyly admitting he might have a huge crush on some weed buddy of his, asking for advice. Strade looked down and smiled and told Lawrence to just go in for the kill and not actually harm the poor thing. Lawrence sent a smile and sent 'Thank you dad'. There was a pause before a flurry of flustered messages poured in. The buzzing almost waking up Ren. Strade chuckled to himself. 'Aw you see me as a dad? That's sweet' Strade teased before silencing his phone and spooning Ren. "He said he loves me…. I wonder how true that is…"</p><p>Waking up that morning was interesting, flustered silent breakfast, Strade getting dressed, and then he headed home. They weren't upset with one another, no fight, no shame, just Ren being very shy and Strade finding it too cute to ruin it. Then came Monday, a day Strade was not prepared for…. The start of a whole new stage in their relationship…</p><p>Ren came to school with an extra sway in his step, hips the main focal point of his stride. He wore fishnets, a tiny flowy skirt that could left at every movement, a cute turtle neck sweater, and high heel boots. He skipped down the halls happily and perked up upon seeing Lawrence with someone. Lawrence looked adorable, a goofy grin on face and lipstick kisses all over him. Ren pursed his lips and poked Lawrence playfully, "Oh? Someone has a lover?~" Lawrence sputtered shyly and hid his face in his hoodie, tying it closed around his head till he looked like a worm. Ren giggled playfully and hugged Lawrence. "Who is it?~" Lawrence whimpered "Y-you dont know them…." Ren tilted his head "Oh, are they nonbinary?" Lawrence nodded and tugged on the hem of his jacket. "We arent serious… we just kissed… its… uh…." Ren bat his hand."its okay, I'm just teasing…~" Ren pulled away and waved goodbye as he head to his first class. </p><p>Finally his favorite class came along, Strade was writing a complex sentence on the blackboard in german. Ren 'accidentally' dropped his things and he got down to pick them up, skirt rolling up in Strade's vision and revealing the fishnets cages some beautiful pink panties with a bow on it. Strade blushed hard and turned back to the chalk board to hide his shame. Ren got up slowly and tucked hair behind his ear. He sat himself down and bat half lidded eyes at Strade. All class Ren acted up until Strade snapped. "Ren, see me after class…." He barked and broke his chalk in his hand, he wasn't angry just unsteady especially after their last date. Ren fake gasped and bounced so his skirt bounced lightly against his thighs. “Yes sir~” Strade gulped and bit his lip almost enough to tear it. He felt a twitch in his hips and his head almost grew foggy. The class went quiet in fear of the german known for being nightmarish to his students. </p><p>As the bell rang signalling the end of school Ren stayed by Strade’s door and looked so pleased with himself. He waited till everyone was gone and he skipped to Strade’s desk and sat himself on it, tail and ears popping out freely. “Explain yourself Ren…” He growled lowly and leaned into Ren’s face, examining it with heated gazes. Ren shook his head and pointed to Strade’s chair. Strade raised a brow and sat down. Ren chirped happily and hopped off the desk and started to undo Strade’s tie and kissed Strade’s neck. Strade snarled in warning and gripped the armrests as his breathing picked up. “What a naughty fox you’ve been, what's gotten into you?” Ren giggled, “To tell you the truth, I’ve been in heat since Friday but I’ve never done anything about my heats and well you seem more than willing to help me out…~” Ren purred but his bravery faded. “I-i mean… Uh… Does that sound right? I practiced this in my head for an hour but…” He started to panic and Strade covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. He was still so cute. “Of course, what do you need?” Ren sighed in relief and got on his knees. “Whoa, I thought-” Ren nodded, “But i want to taste you.. I-if that’s okay… I mean if you don’t wanna i um…” Ren tugged down on his skirt shyly and whimpered. Strade pet Ren’s ears, “Go ahead mein fuchs~” Ren smiled and licked his lips.</p><p>Ren tugged Strade’s belt open, the metal clicking making him already feel hot and bothered. He undid the button and tugged down the zipper shyly. Now that he was up close he felt intimidated by the size even when it was concealed like this. Ren gulped and rubbed the bulge confined by Strade’s boxers. Strade sighed and closed his eyes, petting Ren’s hair gently as he tried to hold back the deep sadist that wanted to just tug on his hair and force him down but he just gripped the armrest instead. Ren tugged down the boxers and whimpered shyly, rubbing his thighs together. The long thick member sprung free from its imprisonment and Strade hissed as cold air tickled him. “H-hurry….” He growled and Ren squeaked, holding the frightening member in his hand and staring at it. Strade smirked and purred. “Aw~ It wont bite~” He tilted his hips so the tip lightly tapped against Ren’s lips. Ren exhaled hot air across it before wrapping his lips around it. Strade hummed in content and gripped the hair close to Ren’s scalp before tugging firmly. Ren mewled in pain and shivered, goosebumps erupting across his skin. Strade chuckled darkly and pushed Ren’s head down onto his cock. Ren gagged softly and melted, slurping and sucking messily on the thickness in his mouth. Strade moaned softly and kept tugging roughly on Ren’s hair. Ren wasn’t experienced and frequently gagged on the dick in his mouth. Strade didn’t mind and rocked his hips. Ren whined and drooled, his face a pretty mess. His eyes fell half lidded and he palmed himself. Strade smirked and kicked the skirt up gently with his boot and pressed his foot against Ren’ small bulge. Ren popped his mouth off and wailed, clawing at Strade’s pants. “Ahhhh~” Strade shushed him by pushing Ren’s mouth back onto his cock. “Shhh~ Wouldn’t want you getting caught like this huh?~” He snarled darkly. Ren shook his head pathetically and resumed bobbing his head as Strade stepped on him. </p><p>After a few minutes of this treatment Strade gripped the sides of Ren’s head, thrusting up roughly into Ren’s welcoming mouth. “Good boy~ Taking it so well~” light slapping noises echoed off the walls of the classroom. Ren whimpered as tears pricked in his eyes, not in protest. He rather enjoyed the rough treatment. He just felt overwhelmed, his mind melting into mush. His hips twitched against the merciless boot against him and he came, moaning loudly around Strade’s cock. Strade grunted and came hard down Ren’s throat. “Ahh~ Such a filthy boy~” He purred and pulled Ren up, licking his tears and petting his thigh. Ren panted, embarrassed at the mess in his underwear, skirt only barely hiding it. Strade hummed till there was a bubbly calm between the two of them. “Let me take you home Ren…” Strade helped Ren stand and lead him to his car.</p><p>Rire watched them walk out holding hands, this was problematic… He knew since he caught them it was only a matter of time before someone else would and he knew the consequences would be devastating...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ren slowly awoke with a yawn. Things were great, he was having the time of his life with his new boyfriend but of course goodness never lasts forever. His stored up money for rent and groceries was running low and he needed a job which meant less after school time with Strade, less fun… Ren slowly pulled up his black skirt and his red crop top that the high waisted skirt made up for. He slid on his McDonalds cap on and grinned from ear to ear. He didn’t really want to work but he needed some sort of income because heaven knows his parents wouldn’t help him and he’d never tell Strade he was struggling. He pulled up his knee high socks and strap on shoes. He twirled enthusiastically and giggled. He liked the uniform, he felt rather pretty in it. He tucked his phone into the rim of the skirt to hold it up and left his apartment to go to work.</p><p>He squeaked as his side vibrated. He shielded his eyes a bit to prevent the glare from his phone.It was Strade! Ren wasn’t a fan of how Strade preferred calling over texting but it was safer to call and walk than text and walk. He answered. “Hello?” Strade answered in a relieved tone. “Oh, hello Ren. I didn’t think you were going to pick up. How are you?” Ren smiled, “Lovely now that you're on the line~” He chirped happily, trying his best to keep his tail concealed. Strade chuckled. “You’ve been quite playful lately, naughty kleiner fuchs~” He purred. Ren squeaked and almost dropped his phone. When he caught it from his stumbling mess he heard laughter from his phone. “You big meanie!” Ren puffed his cheeks out in protest as he pouted. Strade audibly smirked. “But you like it don’t you?~” Ren nodded and whimpered, but he couldn’t do this. Not now in the middle of a public sidewalk on his way to work! “Uh, Amai-chan… I cant do this right here right now.” Ren peeped and blushed, “I have uh… errands to run…” He stuttered, not enjoying lying to his beloved. </p><p>Strade was silent for a few seconds before a horn honked at him. Ren yelped and dropped his phone. He looked up to see he had pulled over closeby. Ren without thinking picked up his phone and ran over to the parked car. “Strade!!” He chirped as Strade opened the door and opened his arms for Ren to jump into them. Ren’s tail and ears burst out as he melted into purrs. Strade chuckled and pet his tiny boyfriend. “Heh, hello Ren. What’s with the outfit?” He snaked his hand down Ren’s back to play with the happy swishing tail. Ren blushed. “Ah, yes this um… Sorry I didn't say anything… I’m working at McDonalds now!” Strade smiled, “Oh yeah? How come?” Ren looked down, “Well my spare funds are starting to run low and if I don’t get a stable income then I’ll be in trouble” He chuckled and nuzzled Strade. Strade pursed his lips. “You could always stay with me and keep your job. That way you don’t feel like you owe me anything.” Ren gasped. “Okay! Let me finish my lease and I’ll move in!” Strade hummed, he knew this was a bad idea but his heart was thinking for him. Ren got comfy in the seat and buckled up. “Can you take me to work then?” Strade hummed and drove Ren to his new job.</p><p>“Say, why were you driving so close to my house?” Strade blushed and bit his lip as gay panic filled his cheeks in the form of dark red heat. “W-well… U-ummm… I actually bought you some outfits and was going to drop them off since you like dressing up and I saw a ginger skipping along the sidewalk and well I thought it was you and turned around. Looks like I was right.” He leaned closer to the steering wheel and cleared his throat in embarrassment. “Awww Strade that’s so nice of you!” Ren chirped and hugged Strade’s side and snuggled into him. Strade took deep breaths to calm himself as he felt his head go a bit foggy in desire to just kiss and make love to the adorable little fox beside him. Ren kicked his feet innocently as he hummed to himself. Strade finally calmed down by the time they arrived at the place almost as greasy as he was. Ren opened his door and waved goodbye, tails and ears gone. Strade waved dreamily just when a breeze blew through, the wind lifting up Ren’s skirt showing off rather lewd red lace panties with small bows holding it together. He squealed and held down his skirt as red flush rushed to his face before he scurried away into the building. Strade licked his lips at the eyeful. He leaned against his steering wheel and sighed in a daze. He loved his adorable boy… HONK!! Strade jumped and yelped to himself. He leaned too much onto the wheel and startled himself and everyone around him with the horn. He blushed and shouted an apology before covering his face with his hands. “I’m fucked…”</p><p>Ren was taking orders by the drive through. It was funny, most thinking he was a pretty girl. He wasn't offended, getting compliments from men sweet talking him and girls thinking he looked adorable was honestly music to his ears. </p><p>"Hello welcome to McDonald's may I take your order?~" he cooed in his chipper tone. "hmmm~ how about you meine fuchs~" Ren squeaked. "Strade?!" Strade chuckled. "Is it okay if we have lunch together?" Ren made happy fox chirps and smiled. "Sure I'm actually about to go on break!! Pull up and I'll bring you your usual!" Strade nodded and went to pay for it. Ren skipped over to the tables and bought some McDonald's for himself and smiled as Strade walked in to eat with him. A few of the women working there giggled at the sight of the handsome grisly german man who walked in through the door. Strade had his ever charming smirk on his face and facade of friendliness on his face. Ren bit his lip eyeing Strade's sharp teeth hidden in such a sweet smile. </p><p>Strade smirked and held up a fry and waved it in front of Ren's face and fed him, both men looking dazed in each other's gaze. In return Ren fed Strade with shaky shy hands which trailed to caress the face of the man he loved so much. Ren shuddered as Strade leaned into his touch with soft closed eyes. This was everything, at this moment Ren knew what he wanted to do for the rest of his life… make this man smile…</p><p>After the meals were done Ren stood up to head back to work but Strade tugged Ren along to the bathroom. He chose the largest stall so Ren wouldn't feel trapped or pressured before he scooped up the small fox boy and deeply kissed him. He could tease the artery clogging probably artificial flavors that remained in Ren's mouth and hummed. Ren had awakened this food loving side of himself he didn't know he had. He gently cradled Ren as he kept kissing him. Ren clutched Strade's shirt as he whimpered, feeling need rush to his hips. Strade hummed and got down on his knees. He wasn't one to do this normally but he figured Ren had earned it. Ren squeaked as his thighs were hooked over Strade's shoulders and his head disappeared under his skirt, his panties being untied and set down onto his lap. "A-ahh!~" Ren cried out softly as lips wrapped around his small cock, feeling facial hair tickle his tender spots. Strade wasn't good with his mouth like Ren was but Ren wasn't complaining especially since if you asked him he'd say it was perfect. Warm soft tongue loving him thoroughly and gentle suction to keep everything sweet. Ren lulled his head back and covered his mouth as an embarrassingly swift orgasm rushed up his hips without warning. Ren panted as Strade pulled his face out from under the skirt and retired the cute panties back on. "Such a good pet~ I love you~" Strade purred. Ren gulped, the sight too much for his heart. "I-I love… love you too…" he smiled and hugged Strade on the filthy floor, lucky Strade kept Ren on his clean lap.  Ren looked down and saw Strade was still hard. "Don't worry about it. I don't want you getting in trouble on your first day of work." Ren pouted and ran off to resume his work. Strade slowly stood and dusted himself off before heading back to his car.</p><p>It was time for school again. Ren wore an outfit Strade bought him, skipping happily onto campus. He had a mess of bow hair clips in his hair and a lovely pink dress, it was perfect to twirl in and came with knee high white stockings and pink small heels. Ren felt like a princess as he skipped onto campus, looking like a walking pastel aesthetic. He came early to show Strade his outfit. He knocked and opened the door to see Strade clutching his head and panting on his desk. Ren rushed over. "Baby!!" He hugged Strade. "What's wrong?!" Strade pushed Ren off him a bit too hard. Ren gasped and immediately teared up. "Dad dont hurt me I'm sorry!!" He curled up and started screaming. Strade gasped. "Shit!" He grabbed Ren and shoved him onto the desk and covered his mouth which only seemed to increase the panic on Ren's face. Strade looked around anxiously and settled for kissing Ren. Ren seemed to drift back from whatever state he was in and hiccuped. Strade finger combed his hair back. "I-im sorry Ren… i… I shouldnt have pushed you. Please dont be mad at me…" Ren slapped Strade's hands away and kicked Strade hard in the stomach. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE NOTHING LIKE MY DAD BUT YOURE NO BETTER!" He shouted and tried running away. With trained precision Strade swept Ren's legs and caught him before he could fall. "Shh, just listen to me!" Strade barked. Ren sobbed quietly and whimpered. Strade facepalmed. "Fuck, again sorry I just…. S-sit down…." He gently set Ren down on his desk. "I… I haven't been as open with you as you have been with me meine liebe…" he wiped Ren's tears and cupped both cheeks. Ren was left shaking, unsure if he should trust the man who just hurt him twice. Against his better judgement he melted into Strade's touch and let him continue. "I'm a monster…"</p><p>Strade sat in his seat and started. "10 years ago there was a war between two opposing people… they fought politically for years and had some small battles in between them but one day, one side decided that enough was enough. They needed to raise the perfect army… no… the perfect soldier… they trained an adrenaline crazed bloodthirsty young man to be a perfect weapon. Once this man was sent into battle he wouldnt rest until everyone, ally or enemy, was slaughtered…." Ren didn't know why he was being told a history lesson but he nodded attentively. "This man was imprisoned multiple times and escaped with a trail if blood every time…. He was known by his horrid tattoo hed leave behind as branding." Strade held up a piece of paper in some foreign script, maybe some code, that held the symbol Ren knew represented the monster before he gasped, remembering the Strade had a tattoo on his arm. Ren shakily unbuttoned Strade's shirt and saw that mark. "Im…  I'm that man…." Strade admitted. "I thought I escaped my old life but…. People wish to use me for military means and… I'm unsure if I miss those old days or not…" Ren looked down. Strad winced, knowing he blew it he screwed up. What he didnt expect was Ren to hug him so sweetly and tightly.  "T-then I'll have to protect you from those mean men and make you love these days better than the old ones…" he pouted determinedly. Strade smiled and hugged Ren, spinning him around. He knew he should end things here, he was unfit for someone as precious as Ren but he didnt care. Ren was his princess and nothing was going to change that but Ren himself. </p><p>"I love you Ren, I'm sorry I attacked you… I was just sent back there in my head and I was on edge…" Ren hummed "its okay… I should've approached slower and softer…. Anyway do you like my outfit?" Ren squeaked happily as his tail and ears popped out and he hopped out of Strade's hold to twirl. Strade smiled as his heart melted. "You look perfect meine liebe~" he scooped up Ren again and showered the pale neck in kisses and raspberries to tickle the sweet boy in his arms. "Gaahh! S-strade!!" Ren laughed but he had a feeling this discussion was far from over.</p><p>School went on as normal, lunchtime was fun, especially now that Lawrence was happier lately and getting into less fights. Ren skipped to class. He sat in his assigned seat and smiled as Strade taught the class. He kicked his legs as he doodled him and Strade kissing in an exaggerated 90s anime art style. He sighed happily and doodled hearts all over the paper. "....n…. Ren…!" Ren jerked up. "H-huh?!" The class laughed before Strade slammed his fist on the desk and growled, the entire class no longer bullying Ren. "I asked you a question… I asked which of these sentences is proper grammar?" He pointed on the board. Ren blushed and giggled. He skipped up happily to the board and pointed to the correct one. "Very good Ren." Strade smiled and patted his head. Ren skipped back to his seat and hugged his notebook full of bright pink doodles.</p><p>Ren stayed after class and sat himself on Strade’s desk as he waited for him to finish packing up his things. “Alright Ren, let’s take you home.” He slung his satchel over his shoulder idly as he escorted Ren out of the classroom. The two became more and more careless of their PDA as their relationship went on. Sooner or later they might breach dangerous territory. As of now, they were holding hands as they walked out of the school campus, Ren happily jumping occasionally and chirping. He was truly happy with how his life was unfolding despite all the red flags that plagued his vision. Strade was not just some ex-military man, he was a weapon. Strade was a teacher with a reputation to uphold. And he was already inviting Ren to live with him. These were all major red flags but Ren ignored them knowingly. He knew this could all go up in flames but he decided it was worth the risk. He had never felt this loved or needed or important. He loved Strade like crazy and was willing to do what he could to keep his boyfriend as happy as he was.</p><p>Ren smiled and leaned on Strade as they drove home. Ren thought about things, what could he do to prove he was really dedicated to this relationship and wanted it to go further? He felt his voice fail him as he couldn’t find the words to express his love and borderline obsession with Strade. He felt his heart pound like a fanboy meeting their idol. He held Strade’s hand. “Can you come inside really quick?” Strade parked the car, “Oh, um.. Sure, is something wrong?” Ren shook his head as he guided Strade into the apartment. As soon as the door closed Ren laid on the couch and spread his legs apart. Strade blushed, “Ren?” Strade walked over to rub the smooth flesh of his thighs, “What are you doing mein hinterhältiger kleiner Fuchs?~” Ren blushed darkly and lifted his dress.”I want you to make love to me~” Strade froze, cheeks going scarlet before crawling on top of Ren and kissing the small fox boy’s neck. “Are you sure? No going back after this meine liebe…” Ren nodded and pressed his pointer finger's knuckle to his lip and giggled shyly. </p><p>Strade got down on his knees and pushed aside cute white panties. He licked his lips and his eyes went half lidded with hunger. "You look so beautiful meine fuchs~" he brought his lips to Ren's untouched pure hole and kissed it. Ren gasped and covered his mouth and closed his legs shyly. Strade looked up and rubbed Ren's thighs. "Shhh its okay…  I got you…." Ren nodded and opened his legs again. Strade smiled and kissed the sweet shy hole again before rubbing it with his thumb. Ren panted in shame as he hid his face. Strade licked a small stripe up the virgin hole before wiggling his tongue in. Ren arched his back and lightly hissed in surprise. He looked down at Strade licking him up and squealed. It was an embarrassing sight. Strade shallowly thrusted his tongue in and out. Ren whimpered at the intrusive feeling. Strade kept a slow gentle pace to let Ren adjust to something so odd and new to him. After a bit the tongue was removed and replaced with a saliva coated finger, thick and calloused. Ren yelped. It wasn't pleasant at first, it felt like being exposed and prodded at. He squirmed and whimpered in protest. Strade paused "should I stop?" Ren shook his head and wiggled his hips. Strade smiled and held them still, curling his finger into sweet spots inside of Ren. Ren gasped and shuddered with a loud startled moan of surprise. Now that, that felt good! </p><p>Ren mewled and swiveled his hips around in desperation. He liked it now, enjoying sweet numbing tingles. He gasped and winced as another thick finger split him open. He felt the pain just under his chest as if something huge had made its way in when in fact he was just sensitive and paranoid. Strade frowned "We can stop if you'd like" Ren shook his head. "N-no I wanna go all the way!" He pouted and crossed his arms childishly. Strade nodded and spat on his fingers before sliding them back in and fingering him gently. Ren bit his lip and tried his best to stay still. Strade teased Ren's sweet spots to take the edge off when he slid in a third finger. "N-nnn… haaahh… ~" Ren sighed out and hummed. “I-it stopped hurting…” Ren smiled weakly. Strade chuckled and pulled his fingers out. “Good…” He unfastened his belt and tugged his pants down enough for his cock to spring free. It had softened since he took time to prepare Ren so he stroked himself sloppily and kissed him. Ren kissed back shyly and wrapped his arms around Strade’s neck. Strade took deep breaths to calm himself, he couldn’t rush things and risk hurting Ren. He held Ren open with his thumbs and slid into him slowly. Ren stifled a gasp and tensed up. Strade shakily sighed, “R-relax…” He bit his lip as Ren’s tension made him clench around his cock. Ren nodded and took deep breaths. </p><p>Strade pressed more of his dick into Ren until he was fully sheathed. “Y-you okay meine fuchs?” Ren nodded with a whimper. “Okay… I'm going to move now…” He warned before gently moving his hips. Ren whined as a foreign bliss filled his hips. “H-haah?~” He mewled with confusion as he felt his toes go numb. Strade was stirred up by this and growled, picking up the pace. Ren moaned in surprise and covered his face in shame. Strade began to pant and sweat in excitement, thrusting faster until he lost himself and started to pound into Ren hungrily. Ren moaned in bliss and clung to Strade. “O-oh my gosh!!~” He felt his hips melt away and his legs went numb. A torrent of sweet warmth raged in his hips like he never had experienced before. Strade meanwhile nuzzled Ren’s neck and inhaled his scent greedily, feeling hunger only grow. He thrusted faster and harder, grunting and growling in pleasure. Ren went limp against the sofa as Strade mounted him, triggering something feral in Ren. His claws sprung out and he clawed at Strade’s back, tearing the skin. Strade gasped and jackhammered his hips into Ren. “Scheiße~” Strade groaned before sucking dark bruises on the side of Ren’s neck. Ren sobbed out as he felt overwhelmed before he cried out in japanese. “Watashi wa chū dashi suru tsumoridesu~!!” Ren shouted and came hard, back arching and legs kicking. Strade hissed as Ren tightened around him. He bit down on the thoroughly bruised neck before coming hard inside Ren. Ren squirmed and made a mess of purrs as he felt warmth coat him inside.</p><p>Both of them panted with exasperation and exhaustion. “I-i love you Strade… I want us to be something real and special…” He whimpered with evident vulnerability. Strade purred in a velvety voice. “Of course meine liebe~ I love you too~” He kissed Ren deeply and rubbed Ren’s tummy to soothe any remaining nerves before pulling out. Ren yawned and cuddled into his lover’s chest before falling asleep.</p><p>Strade finger combed his hair back as he watched his little fox sleep. “He’s so precious…” He  kissed the adorable fluffy ears and pet them. Ren chirped in his sleep and only went more limp as he drifted into deep sleep. He jumped as his phone vibrated. He picked it up and read the notification. It was Rire. “Listen Strade, we need to talk about you and the boy…” Fuck. Strade gulped and replied. “What boy?” Rire didn’t hesitate to respond. “Cut the shit Strade, I know you have something with that ginger pretty boy in your class. You know how this can affect your professionalism. You worked so hard to cover up your past and be normal and you’re going to throw it all away for this boy?” Strade growled lowly. “What’s the problem? He’s of age, he’s consenting, and he’s happy.” Rire typed back with a mild annoyance. “His success in school might be seen as something stolen instead of earned. If someone finds out and reports you, you can lose your job and he might have to restart the class or worse, his grade! I know you like and might even love him. I have nothing against you being with him in another scenario but you need to be careful or cut ties with the boy for both of you to move forward.” Strade paused, Rire had a point. Rire knew about his past and even helped him get a job with a clean record, he knew how hard it was to be a teacher with a past of being some horrid weapon. It didn’t help that someone knew and waned his services again. He felt mild dread fill his chest and panic settle in. His thoughts were interrupted by Ren cooing in his sleep. He smiled and snuggled into Ren and decided this was better for future Strade to worry about, for now he needed to enjoy this...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>//"State your name." <br/>"5TR4D3"<br/>"Good. What is your purpose?"<br/>"To settle the score…"<br/>"Excellent…." Selin sighed as she caressed the soft artificial skin. "How do you feel about me?" The android merely blinked. "You are my creator." Selin frowned. "Deactivate." The android instantly closed his eyes. Selin cradled her head. "You know, you didn't have to design him to look like… well… your husband…." Selin shoved the male lab assistant to the wall. "He wanted to be a soldier! I will make him a soldier!" She shouted and fell on her knees, sobbing. "Then why don't you send this thing to war?" Selin clutched the android's calf. "He doesn't understand sympathy. He's blood thirsty and has tried to attack me multiple times…" the assistant shrugged. "So? That makes him perfect, send him out…. Wait… he's… he's watching us… are you sure you turned him off….?" Selin jumped "Deactivate right now!" The android turned off for real this time.</p><p>"Why would you send him out?! He isn't ready!!" Selin screamed as she saw her lab torn to bits and her station for her android left empty and in disarray. "Ms. Selin, you're just a Raven crowing nevermore nevermore at your husband's grave. It's time to move on." The assistant grabbed her and took her away. "Strade!! Please!!" She screamed as if her husband was this android she programmed. She was met with silence and sobbed as she was locked in a room.</p><p>Selin sobbed hearing the sounds of war and the screams of the innocent, she'd been stuck locked away for days and she felt her final moments dawning. The door opened and she looked to see her creation covered in blood. "Strade!! My hero!! Let's get out of here!!" Selin gasped as she looked down and saw one of his robotic tendrils had stabbed her right in her stomach. She coughed, blood splashing out. The cruel android smiled and crouched down, lapping it up. "And thus cried the Raven…. Nevermore….nevermore…"</p><p>Strade growled as a man slowly approached him holding a small paper thin chip. Strade was blasted to bits, just a torso and a head. The chip was pressed to his chest and a rush of emotions struck him. Memories of running with Selin and marrying her and one day planning kids. These… these weren't his… they must've belong to the person he was modeled after. He thrashed as he felt overwhelmed with emotions like guilt and sympathy before the man whistled. "Hey bro, what did you want to do with him? You said you liked dolls eh?...." and everything faded to black….//</p><p>Strade woke up clutching his chest and panting. He looked around him and pressed his palm to his chest. He rushed to the bathroom and washed off his face looking in the mirror. He could hear their screams and cries. Part of him missed it. Craved it. Lusted for it. He gripped his head and panted. Everything was a blur until he heard a voice in his ears. "Strade?" It was Ren. How…? He turned and realized he was holding his phone and had called Ren. "Shizze… uh hello Ren…" Ren sounded worried. "You called me sobbing… what's wrong…?" Strade touched his cheek and felt tears. Fuck. "I… it's about my past… i… im….scared…" he admitted. "I don't want to hurt people but… i…  I want to go back to being just a weapon." Ren sighed softly. "Why?" Strade shook his head violently. "Its who I'm supposed to be, not this domestic kind softie!" Ren gulped, feeling a bit hurt. "Do you fake your love for me?" Strade blinked "No of course no-" "Do you enjoy being nice to me and taking care of me?" Strade smiled softly "Yes… I love you so much and I want to keep you happy for the rest of your life…" Ren smiled "Just because you were raised by some crappy parents or something doesn't mean you have to be bad. Every human deserves a second chance…" Strade wanted to speak up but just nodded. "Okay…" he smiled "Thanks Ren, I love you mein fuchs." Ren giggled. "Aishiteru-no~!!" Ren chirped happily. "Nighty night!" Strade hung up and laid in bed, falling asleep with a head swimming with anxiety.</p><p>The next day at school was supposed to be just as cheerful as every other day but it was hell. A hell Strade wished never would come. Some assholes bullied Ren again and Lawrence was absent and couldn't defend him. Strade doesn't remember quite what happened but he woke up from blinding rage holding down a student. Strade gasped and backed away. Ren didn't seem afraid and was actually excited but Rire shook his head and Strade felt the color drain from his face as his world came spiraling down. Fuck fuck fuck. Strade ran away to his room and as he was about to slam the door shut he saw Ren run after him. He must've been some kind of stupid to open his arms and catch Ren. "Strade! You're so cool!" Srade smiled weakly. "Heh but uh… I'm totally fired…" he wasn't one who handled losing control well, he started hyperventilating and Ren squeaked, closed the door and locked it. "Shhh it's okay! I'm here!!" Ren popped his ears out and tail, purring against Strade. "Shhh it's okay. I'm not scared of you. It's okay… " Ren curled up on Strade's lap and they cuddled until Strade calmed down.</p><p>Police came but Rire was good with manipulation and the kid attacking Ren was all that was caught on camera so he was arrested instead. Rire knocked on Strade's door. "Strade? Let's talk…" Strade slowly opened the door with a sleepy fox in his arms. "Ah… I knew he wasn't human… I could sense it.." Rire pulled down his shades to show his glowing eyes. Strade chuckled. "Im…  I'm fired aren't i….?" Rire sighed and nodded. Strade smiled weakly. "I figured…." Rire bit his lip "Sorry, it's the smallest penalty I can offer…." Strade carried Ren with a grin "Its okay. It's been a pleasure working here…." He walked Ren to his car and drove him to his house. It was a borderline mansion. He tucked Ren into his bed and sat down in the bed, gripping his head. He thought back to the note he received. The one that offered him literally nothing but he'd get back in the action. He sighed and woke Ren. "Ren…?" Ren hummed. "Mmm?" Strade bit his lip. "How would you feel if I went back into battle as a weapon?" Ren frowned. "I… if it makes you happy…. Then I'll follow you…" Strade smiled. "Thanks…" he pet Ren's head and picked up his phone, dialing the number on the encoded paper. "Hey listen… about your offer? I think I'll decline… I've found something better to do with life. Never fucking contact me again unless you want what happened to those innocent people to happen to you~ bye kitten~" he hung up. He cuddled up next to Ren and smiled. "I think… I know what I'm going to do from now on…" Ren murmured proudly. "Hmmm what?" Strade chuckled and kissed Ren's neck. "Get a nice job so I can buy you more cute things and demolish that cute hole of yours~" Ren squealed in embarrassment as Strade kissed and sniffed his neck.</p><p>It didnt take long for Ren to be face down in the soft sweet smelling sheets, gripping them as he drooled, being pounded from behind from Strade who had tore their clothes to ribbons. "You're my good little fox~ so cute~ cry out my name~" Ren whimpered. "Strade!!~ Strade ahhh~!!" He wailed and bucked his hips as Strade snickered darkly and kissed down Ren's back as he kept thrusting mercilessly into him. "I love you Strade~" he mewled and squirmed. "I wanna h-hold you!!" Ren cried out. Strade pulled out and turned Ren over onto his back and smirked, resuming their session. Ren hugged Strade like his life depended on it as they both came. Looks like Ren and Strade were throwing their previous lives behind for this passionate sweet love. Neither of them mind and Strade felt sated by just being a sadist to Ren in bed. </p><p>"He declined… what do we do?" A man sighed. "Ren Hana, that little faggot, hes the key to our plan… why don't we persuade Strade with a little… bait?~"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the long hiatus, I'm back with some more chapters!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strade woke up to a tickling sensation on his nose. He sneezed and looked down to see an orange tail tickling his nose. He massaged the base and scratched the fluffy tail. He smiled as he heard purring and saw a happy burrito of blankets he knew as his lover Ren. He immediately crawled till he hovered over the small happy ball of fluff of happiness and began to litter the mess of ginger locks in kisses and pampered the bundle with caresses. The poor baby erupted into more purs and sleepily smiled. Ren slowly woke up and smiled sleepily, slurring nonsense as he tried to mumble a greeting. Ren rubbed his eyes and stretched. "Morning" he cooed and hooked his thighs around Strade's hips. Strade hummed and buried his face in Ren's neck, sniffing possessively. "Ren... you have to get ready for school...." Ren whined "Noooo....." he wiggled his hips to try and coax Strade into letting him stay, he knew how easy it was to excite him. Strade's cheeks went scarlet and he bit his lip, mind melting into mush as the friction in his hips made him drunk. "Dirty kleiner fuchs~ Trying to get me hungry to have you stay~" Strade pinned Ren down and grinded against the poor boy's hips. Ren mewled and sighed, tongue lulling out. Ren felt a knot in his hips tighten in bliss before Strade kissed Ren's forehead and pulled away. "Time to get ready, come on. I'll make coffee." Strade got out of bed. Ren huffed as he felt dizzy and grumpy from being denied his release. He got out of bed and took a quick shower, indulging in the expensive soaps. </p><p>Ren stepped out in a cute girly outfit that was left on the bathroom counter that he assumed Strade bought for him earlier. He slipped it on and smirked it was a black german rock tshirt with a long sleeved pastel pink and blue shirt underneath with matching stockings and a black skirt. Ren looked around and saw small heeled pink boots and smiled as he slipped them on. Ren skipped out to smell pancakes with chocolate and coffee. Ren hummed and sat down at the table. Strade wore a belt red and black robe as he kissed Ren's forehead and served him breakfast. Honestly the breakfast didnt look great, a bit burnt and too much syrup but ik Ren's eyes it was a meal fit for a king since it was made out of love. </p><p>Strade smirked and picked up a piece of pancake with a fork. "Open up~" Ren closed his eyes and nothing went in for a bit but he smelled syrup. Before he could open his eyes something warm and thick, covered in sticky syrup slipped past his lips. He opened his eyes and had a face full of Strade's pubes. Ren smiled and happily bobbed his head as he now knew his mouth was stuffed with syrup drenched cock. </p><p>Ren rushed to school, running and panting heavily, mouth cleaned of his breakfast's sticky mess. He made it right as the bell rang, Lawrence jumping in surprise. "H-hi..." Ren plopped happily in his seat. "Hey Law!!" Lawrence tilted his head "You look happy, that's good." Lawrence tapped anxiously before a knick on the classroom door echoed and made Lawrence squeaked and smile brighter than Ren had ever seen. An albino individual with a light pink dress with strawberry designs slowly walked in, backs under their eyes making them look more pale. The teacher smiled, "Class this is Ashe, say hello." The class in unison greeted them. "They transferred to our school and will be attending for now on. Please be respectful of their preferred they/them/he/him pronouns." Ashe nodded and walked up to Lawrence, Ren felt his heart race. Not romantically but with joy, another person who didnt let gender dictate how they dressed. He felt so happy. He quickly waved and pointed to the empty desk near him and Lawrence. Ashe smiled and hugged Lawrence daintily. "Hi my sweet blossom!" Lawrence laughed goofily, eyes crossing in a stupid love drunk manner. Ashe has cute sparkly lip gloss that left a print of Lawrence's cheek. Ren wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Ooh~ look who has a partner~" Lawrence hid his face in Ashe's chest to hide his blush. Ashe took their seat and listen to class. Lawrence however couldn't stop staring at the angel in front of him. No amount of weed ever gave him this calm of an expression. </p><p>The rest of class Ren watched the love birds be cute and adorable. Ren smiled as he thought of Strade and how he couldn't wait to see him at home. He smiled to himself and let the two of them enjoy lunch alone. He went for a walk around the campus before a sharp pain struck his neck. He squealed before everything got fuzzy, feeling like his head was stuffed with cotton. Then, everything went black.</p><p>Strade waiting at home and tapped his fingers against his dining room table uncertainly, Ren didn't call him to pick him up yet. He called Ren's phone. He lit up when the other line answered. "Ren! Oh thank goodness I wa-" he was quickly interrupted when an unfamiliar voice answered. "Strade, we have your boy toy. If you wanna see him again meet us at the location we originally planned to meet at." Strade snarled. "If you so much as laid a finger on him I swea-" the line hung up. Strade growled and crushed the phone in his hand and got dressed in something professional so hed have more layers to conceal weaponry in. </p><p>Ren woke up tied up in a chair. He sluggishly looked around, everything was oddly familiar. This room he recognized as being a place he was frequently tied up in he was often treated as shit in this room. He groaned as a migraine crept up his back, why was he back home...as in... with his parents... he looked around and squirmed, body tied down with chains jot rope for once. "I learned better than to think rope could hold down a vial beast like you." Ren recognized that voice. He wipped his head around so fast it hurt and was face to face with a familiar face. "F-father?! Why?!" The tall man chuckled and spat on his son's face. "Still dressing like a girl I see..." Ren whimpered and looked down. "You see I've recently got connections with some powerful people and a small massacre or two could tip things into my favor financially and politically... I've never been happy being a nameless man and I think with this new weapon I can finally get something good to happen to me unlike your mother and especially unlike you. I should've killed you when I had the chance, its not like anyone would matter." Ren flinched at every negative word said and pressed his thighs together, peeing himself. This was a fox sign of fear. The man laughed and kicked the chair over. "Still pissing yourself like a worthless animal. The only reason I havent killed you like one is because you're finally worth something." He held Ren's head in place and used the sharp teeth to pop the cap off a beer. He gulped it down and before he could hit the small boy with the glass a bell rang. "That most be my money maker now, wait here." He growled and walked away, the room going dim as the door closed and all light left the room. He let out chirps and whines of distress, uncomfortable in a pool of his own piss,ashamed, and afraid. </p><p>Strade rang the doorbell and tapped his fingers again the door impatiently. A tall man answered the door. "Ah you must be Strade! Seems you've gained weight since your useful days, come on in." The man laughed and lead Strade inside. Strade snarled and immediately shoved the man to the wall. "Where is he fuckface?! Where is meine liebe?!" The man pulled out a gun and shit Strade in the gut. Stradr didnt even flinch before crushing the gun with a free hand and choking the man. "Guns have never been my favorite, end things to quickly, used by cowards~ Says a lot about your character~" the man squirmed "Set me down now! You're a machine meant to serve man!" Strade laughed, artificial blood spilling and dribbling down his lips. "Ohh I'm going to have fun with you~" his eyes which were always disguised as human flooded with an inky black, irises glowing bright gold as he scanned for any signs of body heat. He licked his lips as the smell of blood aroused that primal hunter in him. He felt the urge to kill and have fun with it flood his senses but not like when he was used to be a weapon of war, when he gained sentience and chose to be a killer before he was given empathy. No this was sweeter, he wanted to destroy everyone who ever wrong his baby boy. His ears caught sound of whimpering and his eyes darted upstairs where there was body heat warmer than the average human, this had to be Ren. He laughed darkly, like a grim reaper ready to have fun letting life flash before his victim's eyes. He dragged the squirming man into the room Ren was tied in. Ren chirped "Strade!! Come untie me!!" He begged teary eyed. Stradr shook his head. "Not yet mein fuchs ~ I want you to see what happens to those who hurt you~" tendrils emerged from his back with razor sharp edges, tearing the limbs off the man who screamed in agony. Strade flinched as blood splashed on his face. His long tongue curled up and scooped it off and he hummed. He then punched the corpse beyond recognition until it was a chunky red mess on the floor and all over him. He felt his anger fade and the bloodlust leave his mind. Ren was still tied on the floor, eyes wide in horror and he was screaming in terror. Strade usually felt bad for scaring people after his gained empathy but he just licked his fingers clean and let Ren's cheek. "Shhh... it's okay baby~ hes gone now....~" Ren felt insanity slip in and he giggled. "Y-yeah... he is gone...." Strade raised his dirtied palm to Ren's mouth who lapped it up without hesitation. "Its good right?~" Strade purred and but his lip, cheeks red. Ren hummed "Y-yeah.... its good...." Ren felt something feral in him awaken and he licked Strade's hands clean of blood without noticing he was being untied. Ren looked up at Strade with glowing eyes. Strade kissed Ren roughly and scooped him up. "Let's go home, we'll kill everyone who hurt you, and nothing will ever get in our way baby..." he snarled and walked out the house, smirking as he extended his hand let a flame thrower extend from his arm and burned the place to the ground, happily walking away with his bundle of love in his arms. "H-how did you find me?" Ren slurred. Strade smirked "I could hear you, and you're in heat so you're warmer than everyone else so I could tell it was you." Ren purred, he felt the fox demon part of him loving the carnage and loving the blood spilled for him. The humanity in him found it sickening hut that part drifted away as Ren melted into a puddle of happy chirps, getting his hair pet.</p><p>Ren woke up in Strade's bed. It all came rushing back and before he could scream Strade pulled him beside him. "Shhhh it's okay mein fuchs~ Come on let's go back to sleep." Ren shook his head violently "No i- Strade you killed someone!!" Strade pouted "He deserved it. The weak deserve to die and those who hurt you are included in that category." Ren looked down, woebding so much time with Strade caused him to truly think the weak deserve it. In a way Strade had both healed and corrupted him. He nodded. "I suppose so..." Ren laid back down beside Strade. "But you spooked me, I deserve kisses...~" Strade hummed and deeply kissed Ren with hungry lips, tongue coaxing a calmness in Ren. Ren melted, glad his past was destroyed and gone once and for all but what if they were suspected or discovered? How would things change now? Ren felt uncertain and a little afraid of their future but he felt more so addicted to the happy kisses he received. He felt accepted and safe and let himself go back to sleep. Naptime!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>